Wings Of The Sparrow
by StarStruckPhangirl
Summary: Dr. Crane has left Gotham City, and begun living a normal life when he meets Layla, a teen who's parents insist she is crazy. Post Batman Begins story. Basically fangirl fluff.
1. Scarecrow & Sparrow

**Author's Note: I realize this story is unrealistic and not at all like Jonthan Crane, but a girl can dream, right?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon. You must be Layla Jensen" Dr. Jonathan Crane said entering his office. He looked across the room and met the gaze of a teenage girl. He studied her body language for a minute. He could tell she was uncomfortable, but she looked him in the eyes and forced a smile, indicating her irritation was not directed toward him.

"I'm Dr. Crane" he said crossing the room to shake her hand. After the formal greeting he sat at his desk. As he crossed the room Layla thought to herself that he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were such a remarkable blue that nothing, not even his glasses, distracted from their beauty.

"How are you today, Ms. Jensen?" he asked, the way he did all of his patients.

"Fine" she said politely, forcing another smile.

" I know you don't want to be here..." he said sympathetically "but your parents seem to think you need my help"

Layla huffed.

"Your father and stepmother" he corrected. Layla looked a little surprised. "I'm a psychiatrist, Ms. Jensen. I've been trained to read people." he explained. They smiled at each other for a second before continuing.

"So you're sixteen?"

She nodded

"You're in 10th grade?"

"11th" she corrected. "I'll be seventeen in two months".

"Well" the doctor continued. "Do you like school?"

"Yeah" she answered casually.

"I would think so. Your father told me you make straight A's and you're captain of the debate team."

She nodded again.

Dr. Crane jotted down some notes on his notepad. When he looked up he noticed a nervous look on Layla's face. "Don't worry. It's not bad." he said smirking.

"Do you like birds?" he asked, noticing the picture of a sparrow on her shirt.

"Oh..." she said looking down at the shirt. "...my friends got this for me. They call me Sparrow."

"Why?" he asked, with a slightly amused and curious look on his face.

Layla smiled and looked a little embarrassed. "Long story".

"Maybe next time" Dr. Crane said, still smiling. She did not seem like someone who needed his help, and he could usually spot them from a mile away.

When the session was over he walked her to the lobby where they met her stepmother. "See you next week, doctor" the evil witch said as they left.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Don't worry, it starts off slow, but it will get more interesting. :)**


	2. Jonathan

He had fled from Gotham as fast as he could after the incident. After that overly inquisitive coward, Rachel Dawes, shot him in the face with her tazer gun.

He has been terrorizing the citizens of Gotham, riding his horse down the street, and wearing his famous mask, when she shot him. He would have fallen off, but his leg was caught, so he was dragged for miles by the panicked horse. The horse finally slowed down somewhere near Arkham Asylum, where the injured doctor worked. The frightened animal calmed down, and Jonathan managed to get his leg free. When he did he jumped right into his car, and quickly left town.

He did not know why he left, he just knew he had to get out of Gotham City. He decided he would return later when he was stronger, had a better plan, and when no one expected it.

He found a town that needed a psychiatrist, and decided he would live there to recover and continue his fear experiments, but once there he found himself regaining his sanity. He found that he loved the small town, and wanted to stay. He wanted to help people again...

Layla was his last patient for the day, so after she left he reviewed his notes. He rolled his eyes remembering Layla's stepmother. "_See you next week". _As if the girl really needed to come back next week.

Her mother had died a year before, but she had seen a psychiatrist then, and she was coping with the loss normally. She also "hated" her stepmother, and was angry with her father for re-marrying so soon. All of that was typical. She was a normal sixteen year old girl, but Dr. Crane did not know how to convince her stepmother. He had five more sessions with Layla, so he decided he would get through those, and then explain to the girl's parents that she was not depressed...

Jonathan paused, and smiled to himself. He_ was_ sane again. Scarecrow was gone.


	3. Layla

Layla went straight to her room when she got home. She was so unbelievably angry with her stepmother that she could barely breathe. Why did she have to see a psychiatrist? She was _not_ depressed!

She was sad when her mom died, and she missed her endlessly, but she had had a good relationship with her mom, and when she told Layla that she was dying Layla prepared herself for the worst...

She looked down at her shirt, thinking about the session. "_My friends call me Sparrow" "Why?" "Long story"._ Layla smiled, remembering her 15th birthday party.

She normally did not sing, but her friends loved to, so she had a karaoke party. She had a brand new party dress that was white with brown, gray, and black striped, and she just barely hit five feet tall, even in heels. As if that wasn't enough to make her look like a sparrow... the Eric Clapton song Layla came on the radio, and her friends insisted she sing it. She got up to the microphone and remembered why she did not sing. The only sound that came out of her mouth was a squeaky bird sound. It is a good thing she never got embarrassed easily. Layla stood there and smiled, about to apologize, when her best friend Christy (a bird lover) shouted "Way to go Sparrow!" and everyone cheered. It was priceless. She decided she would tell Dr. Crane that story the next time she saw him...

She was glad that if she had to keep seeing a psychiatrist that he was nice...and cute. No, not cute. GORGEOUS!

This thought made Layla blush a little, even though she was by herself, and no one could actually hear her thoughts.

Still, she thought maybe Dr. Crane could help her. Maybe he could convince her wicked stepmother that she was not depressed. No, it was her dad who thought she was depressed. Her stepmother thought she was crazy, or at least pretended to so her dad would send her to an insane asylum. Too bad for her stepmother that Layla's dad wanted to heard that from a professional. Surely Dr. Crane would tell them she was not depressed, or crazy.

She suddenly realized she could not stop thinking about Dr. Crane. That was just weird. He was her psychiatrist! She could not have a crush on him. That was as bad as having a crush on your teacher, which was so three years ago. Layla decided she would just stop thinking about him (which was _not_ easy). She was convinced it would work, at least until she saw him again.


	4. The Real Me

The second session with Dr. Crane was more pleasant than the first. About half way through, the doctor decided Layla was definitely not depressed, though he thought she might have been at one point. He stopped trying to analyze her, and started really talking to her. He had not _really_ talked to anyone in a long time, and he found it very nice.

Layla noticed the change in the doctor. It was as if he were two different people, one person with her, and another person with everyone else.

During the third session Dr. Crane stopped calling her "Ms. Jensen" and started calling her "Layla". They opened up to each other and became almost friends.

During the fourth session he told her his first name was Jonathan. He also revealed that he was picked on all through school, and his tormentors, because of his slender figure, called him Scarecrow. A harsh realization came over Layla as she recognized the nickname, but she quickly put the thought out of her head when she saw the painful look on his face.

During the fifth session Dr. Crane asked Layla what she wanted to be. She told him she wanted to go into criminal psychology (which was weird, because that's where he had started). He also told her how he was an only child, and both of his parents has died, so he had no family left. Toward the end of the session Layla began admiring the collection of expensive pens Dr. Crane had. She asked him why he had so many, and he told her he used a different pen for each patient he saw, so his notes were sort of color coded.

He last session came sooner than she expected, and only two days before her birthday. She sat in his office, waiting for him, and he entered right on time. He had an extremely serious look on his face , but when he saw her he smiled, just like he always did.

"Do you know what I realized as I was walking down the hall just now?" he asked almost rhetorically. "Every single person I know calls me Dr. Crane, and I hate it. There is absolutely no one that calls me Jonathan." After a long moment of silence Dr. Crane spoke again. "It might sound weird, but you probably know me better than anyone."

"It doesn't sound weird." Layla argued. "You probably know me better than anyone else. No one else listens, and I know you get paid to, but..."

"No" he interrupted. " There are ways of listening without really listening, and you are the only one I really listen to. Probably because I think you really listen to me. I feel like I don't have to be the professional, heartless snob, Dr. Crane, when I'm talking to you. I can be the real me. The me I used to be."

His thoughts trailed off for a moment. He was brought back to reality by Layla. "Dr. Crane?" she asked gently.

"Since this is our last session, call me Jonathan." he insisted.

Layla was shocked. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. They smiled at each other a second before continuing. They talked and laughed the rest of the session.

Right before he left he gave her the pen she had always admired, the one he used to take notes about her. He smiled when he gave it to her and said "Happy early birthday"

"Thank you...Jonathan." she said, trying not to act shocked.

He walked her out just like he always did, and they both secretly wondered if they would see each other again.


	5. Truth Hurts

Layla woke up in the hospital. She could not remember what had happened at first, and she almost panicked, but the memories suddenly came flooding back like a bad dream.

She looked around expecting to see her father and stepmother beside her bed. Instead she saw Jonathan sitting quietly in a chair across the room. He smiled sympathetically. "Your father and stepmother went to get something to eat. I told them I would sit with you just in case you woke up." he explained. His expression became more serious, and he asked "How do you feel?". If any other psychiatrist had asked her that, she would have ignored him, but she knew he meant it sincerely. "OK, I guess" she responded half-heatedly.

Her mind flashed back to the day's events. It had been a week since she had seen Dr. Crane, and since he told her stepmother that there was nothing wrong with Layla. Her stepmother, of course, did not believe it, and became very angry. Her anger seemed to increase as the week progressed. Layla was reading in her room earlier that day, when her stepmother entered. The witch seemed to be hiding something behind her back, and she had an evil look in her eyes. She slowly walked toward Layla, and the young girl began to get frightened. Suddenly her stepmother looked horrified.

"Layla don't!" she screamed. Layla did not know what was going on. She grabbed Layla by the wrist. Layla tried to pull away, but couldn't. "Layla, just calm down. You don't have to do this!" the detestable woman shouted. Before the teen knew what was happening she noticed blood running down her left arm. She was so shocked she did not even notice her stepmother place a razor in her right hand, just before her father entered.

That is why Jonathan was there. To council her. To get answers out of her. But what was she supposed to tell him? She was convinced no one would believe her, not even him. Tears started to stream down her face. Jonathan walked over beside the bed, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"They're transferring you to Brownwood Hospital tomorrow morning" he said breaking the silence. "The nut-house?" Layla said, almost in a panic. "It is not a nut-house" he replied, a little offended, and Layla suddenly noticed he turned into Dr. Crane again. "It's a mental health facility. There are not psychotic people there, just people who need a little support, and someone to talk to. I work there part time, so I will still be your doctor"

"Why do I have to go there?" she asked, very upset. "It will only be for a few days." he said reassuringly. "A few days! I don't want to be there for a few seconds!" she screamed. "I'm sorry" he said in a calming tone "but it's not up to you."

There was a long silence. Suddenly he turned into Jonathan again, and asked in genuine concern "Why did you do it?" Layla dropped her head and sobbed, wondering if anyone would ever believe her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what do you think so far? Please review. **


	6. Brownwood

Layla insisted that her parents not come with her to Brownwood Hospital, so Jonathan escorted her. She was quiet the whole ride there, and he could tell she was angry. He did not force her to talk, he left her to her thoughts.

Her breathing was quick and shallow , almost to the point of hyperventilation, as they walked down the hall to her room. He had not seen anyone react this way since he had worked at Arkham Asylum in Gotham. He could tell she was terrified, and the fear-loving part of him, the Scarecrow as he called him, wondered what she was afraid of.

As they neared the room Layla's breathing became worse. Jonathan looked over at her to make sure she was ok. She would not even look at him, she kept her eyes on the floor. "I'm ok" she said slightly agitated, and noticing his concern. It was the first thing she had said all day and, though he did not believe her, he was slightly relieved to hear her voice again.

They got to the room and Layla reluctantly sat on the un-used of the two beds in the room. "Your father should bring some of your stuff by later" the doctor said trying to politely exit. "I'll be back later to check on you" he said, turning to leave. Suddenly he turned back around. "I almost forgot" he said pulling a pen out of his pocket. She automatically recognized it as the pen he had given her. "The paramedics found this in your pocket. I was holding it for you" he handed her the pen and walked out.

Later that day Layla was waiting in her hospital room for Dr. Crane to enter for their session. She had not left the room all day, except to eat. He was very concerned , but he did not want to show it, so he composed himself before entering. they smiled at each other politely as he entered. She was happy to see him, but she tried not to show it.

"How are you adjusting?" he asked affectionately. "I'm fine" she replied, obviously lying. There was a long pause before he finally spoke again. "Why do you hate this place so much?" Layla was silent. "I want to help you, Layla, but I can't if you will not talk to me" he said , trying to get her to open up again. "I can't talk to you if you won't listen to me. _Really_ listen to me." she said coldly. He hung his head and was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what happened to the Layla he had met a little over two months ago.

He finally got up the courage to ask her the question he had been wanting to ask for two days. "Why would you want to kill yourself?" "I didn't!" she said offended. "Well, then why did you slit your wrist?" She stared at him, obviously hurt by the question.

Layla hung her head, and was about to cry when Jonathan sat down beside her on the bed, trying to find a way to comfort her. He carefully put his arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, how sad is that? Keep reading, because Layla will soon tell Jonathan about sliting her wrists. Probably in the next chapter. It's horrible! Please review :)**


	7. Trust

Layla had been in Brownwood Hospital for five days, which was a little bit longer than she had expected. She began to realize that they were keeping her because she would not talk to Dr. Crane. He would come in every day, and she would sit on the bed looking out the window. She would not answer any of his questions or even respond to them. She hated ignoring him, and found it extremely hard, but she felt like she had to. He would never believe the truth. That is why she kept quiet. No one would believe it.

Unfortunately, after spending five days there, she was desperate, so she decided she would open up to him. After all, he did trust her before, he might trust her now.

Dr. Crane entered the same time he did every day. He sat down in the chair in the corner where he always did. She knew he was mad at her for giving him the silent treatment. "So, Layla, are you ready to talk to me?" he asked as he had the last couple of days. "Yes" she said, almost whispering.

He was shocked to hear her speak. It took him a minute to realize she was actually speaking to him. When he finally regained composure he spoke again. "Well, let's start out slowly, if you are ready to talk to me". She nodded.

"Why do you hate this place?" he asked, still expecting to be ignored. Layla took a deep breath. "I guess it's because..." she began hesitantly "I fell trapped here...like I'm in a cage, and...no one will let me out...The walls seem to close in a little more every day...and I just want to go home."

"You're claustrophobic?" he observed. The scarecrow part of him was very amused by this, but he himself wanted to help her. She nodded to answer his question. "Is that your worst fear? Being trapped?...Closed in?" he asked almost out of necessity. "I guess so" the young girl answered.

"Why have you ignored me the past three days?" the doctor asked, afraid she would stop talking again. "Because I didn't think you would believe me". "About what?". She did not say anything, she just looked down at her bandaged right wrist.

"Are you ready to talk about it now?" he asked gently. She nodded. He knew she was not the kind of person who would try to kill herself. He tried to phrase his sentence as carefully as possible. "why would you hurt yourself, Layla?". Tears welled up in her eyes. "I didn't" she said quietly. "What?" he asked shocked.

"It's hard to explain, but...I was reading when she came in." "Who?" "My stepmother. She...she had something behind her back, and she started walking toward me. She grabbed my wrist, and cut me before I even realized she had a razor...She put the razor in my hand right before my dad walked in, and I was so freaked out by all the blood that I didn't notice." She was crying now, and flinching at the memory.

"You can't even stand the sight of blood, can you?" he asked, observing her repulsion. She shook her head. Jonathan looked almost horrified. "You're telling the truth" he said trying to comprehend the story she had told him. With all his psychology training he was practically a human lie detector. He knew she was telling the truth.

"You believe me?" she asked, still crying. He walked over and sat on the bed where she was, facing her. "Yes, I believe you" he said sincerely. He was still in shock, when she leaned in and began to cry on his shoulder once again. He slowly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It just keeps getting sadder! The bad news is it's going to get worse before it gets better. The good part is it will get better. Please review.**


	8. Problems

**Thanks to everyone who revied, it's very encouraging.Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day Jonathan was late for their session, and Layla began to get worried. He was _never_ late. About fifteen minutes past the scheduled time the door opened. She expected to see Dr. Crane walk in, but a man she did not recognize entered instead. "Sorry I'm late" the man said. "I am Dr. Grayson". She said nothing, she just gave him a confused and slightly disgusted look. "I am going to be your doctor now" he explained.

After Layla told Jonathan her story the day before he went straight to the head doctor of Brownwood Hospital, Dr. Corby. He told the doctor what Layla had told him. "That is ridiculous" the old doctor said. "She is obviously not telling the truth".

"She was not lying. I know when people are lying, and she definitely was not." Jonathan argued.

"Well, do you really think her mother..."

"Stepmother" he corrected "and yes, I believe Layla".

Dr. Corby was angered by the young doctor's defiance. "It is quite possible the Mrs. Jensen is right, and Layla has more problems than you realize" the old doctor persisted.

"She does not have any problems!".

"Then why did she slit her wrist?"

"She didn't!". Dr Corby walked closer to him.

"Dr. Crane, I think your feelings about this patient are clouding your judgment" he said in almost a whisper.

"Feelings?" Jonathan questioned. The old doctor ignored Jonathan's shock and continued.

"She has clearly developed this theory to defend herself, but somehow convinced herself to believe it. I am assigning a more professional doctor to Ms. Jensen".

"What? More professional. I am just as professional as any other doctor in this place!" he defended himself.

"Like I said, I think your feelings have clouded your judgment" Dr. Corby repeated.

"I do not have feelings for Layla!"

"Dr. Grayson will be Ms. Jensen's doctor now" the head doctor said, exiting. Jonathan was disgusted with what he had said. He did not have feelings for Layla, he just wanted to help her.

She would not talk to Dr. Grayson, except to ask "Where is J... Dr. Crane?" when he first entered, to which he replied "he is no longer your doctor". She could tell by his tone that he would not tell her anything else. She kept her mouth closed and her eyes on the window the rest of the session. He got very angry, a lot angrier than Jonathan has. He walked out and slammed the door when their time was up.

Dr. Crane was very upset when he got to Brownwood that afternoon. He could not understand why no one else would believe Layla, and he did not know how to help her. He want to Dr. Corby again and asked to be reassigned to Layla, but he was rejected again in a harsher way. Corby gave Dr. Crane an accusing glare. "I don't know what you have going on with that girl, but it needs to stop before you get in trouble. he warned. "There is nothing going on!" Jonathan said horrified. "She is just paranoid, and she knows that no one will believe her" "Well" Dr. Corby began to speak again "She will learn to trust Dr. Grayson as well. Dr. Crane, you had better forget about this girl. She is not your patient anymore"

When Dr. Grayson went storming out of Layla's room Jonathan decided to check on her. "Jonathan!" she exclaimed in a whispered tone. He sat down beside her. "They don't believe me, do they?" she asked, realizing what was going on. He shook his head. "They think I'm crazy, just like my stepmother does" she said sadly, letting her head drop. He gently placed his hand under her chin and raised her face until their eyes met. "But I still believe you, and I am going to do everything I can to help you. I will find a way to get you out of here". There was a short pause before Jonathan remembered the head doctor's accusations. He quickly removed his hand. "I should go" he said just before he left.

He suddenly realized what everyone else thought of the two of them. Their body language around each other, the way they talked to each other, and the way she looked at him. He wondered if he looked at her the same way she did him. The words of the old doctor came into his mind "_You had better forget about this girl"_. He secretly wondered to himself if he could forget about her.


	9. Hero

It had been a week since Jonathan had last seen Layla. He knew she was still in Brownwood, but a nurse had seen them "gazing lovingly at each other" so Dr. Corby told him if he tried to see her again he would be fired. It was driving him crazy not knowing how she was doing. He had over-heard Dr. Grayson a few days before say that Layla was still ignoring him and he would "resort to an alternative form of therapy".

He was sitting at his desk trying to figure out how to see Layla without getting fired, when he noticed her pen laying beside his notepad. He picked it up and frowned, assuming that Dr. Grayson had taken it from her and put it there. Dr. Corby was wrong. He did not have feelings for her, he was just concerned. By the end of that day he had decided he would just quickly check on her. The night nurse was always really nice to him, so maybe she would let him check on Layla for a minute.

When the night nurse clocked in (and the lying tattle-tale day nurse left) he asked for permission to see his former patient. The nurse smiled and said "Make it quick". Layla's door was open so he peeked in. The normally uncomfortable girl was sitting in a chair in the corner reading a book. She was extremely calm, which she had not been since she had been brought to Brownwood. He could tell something was not right.

"Dr. Crane" she said nervously when she noticed him."What are you doing here?".

"I came to check on you" he said entering the room.

"You are going to be fired when Dr. Corby finds out you're here" she said interrupting him.

"How do you know Dr. Corby?" he asked knowing that the head doctor only saw the very troubled patients.

"He is the one that administered electro shock therapy" she answered, surprisingly calm.

"Electro-shock therapy! They put you through electro-shock therapy!"

"Dr. Crane, you are not supposed to be here. You should leave."

"Why do you keep calling me Dr. Crane? I'm Jonathan!"

"Dr. Crane..." she began, but he interrupted.

"Look, I found your pen" he said pulling it out of his pocket, and holding it out to her.

"I can't have that. I could try to hurt myself with it"

"You would not do that" he argued.

"I have before" she said looking down at a small bandage on her wrist.

He suddenly realized what was going on. They had put her through electro-shock therapy and shocked her until she believed what they thought was the truth. They had made her what they wanted her to be: crazy. "What have they done to you?" he asked sadly. "They're making me better"

She would not look him in the eyes so he knew she still believed the truth, at least a little bit. He held her face and forced her to look at him. "Layla, It's me. Jonathan. I know the truth. I believe you". He pulled the pen out of his pocket again and put it in her hand.

It was almost as if the electro-shock therapy had put her under hypnosis, and she was coming back into consciousness. She looked down at the pen as if it was the key to unlock the truth. "Jonathan?" she asked looking up at him. A tear started to fall down her cheek, and Jonathan gently whipped it away. She hugged him, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"This place is killing you" he whispered. "But they will never let you out if they don't believe you".

"And they don't" she said, discouraged.

"I have to get you out of here"

"How?" she said almost sarcastically. She then noticed the look on his face. "You're serious...But you'd get fired"

"Too late for that" he said annoyed. "We're leaving"

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes, but..." she responded, but was interrupted.

"Then let's go"

They snuck out to the parking lot. They were about to get in the car when Jonathan spoke again. "This is your last chance to turn back. You could stay here until you really are crazy, or we could leave now and never come back, but you might nit get to see your father again. It's your choice. Layla thought for a moment, then she looked over at Jonathan and smiled. "Let's go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOH, they're gonna get in trouble!...Stay tuned to see what happens :) Please Review**


	10. Rescued

Jonathan had been driving for a while. He was driving on a very country road and there were no cars around. He glanced over at Layla who was sound asleep. She had no reason not to sleep soundly, she had been rescued by her hero. He knew what he had done was crazy, basically kidnapping, but he had to. He could not just leave her there to be electrocuted by Dr. Corby until she was insane, or be tormented by her stepmother until she was insane.

He was almost to the state line when Layla woke up. "Would you like me to drive for a while?" she asked still half asleep. "Maybe after you wake up a little more" he said smiling. They both got quiet quickly when they heard part of the radio report. "...Police are on the look out for the seventeen year old girl, and her kidnapper, 29 year old Jonathan Crane". Layla switched the radio off.

"Where are we going?" she asked a minute later, obviously a bit nervous. "Willofalls. It's about three days drive, but it's a small town with a nice little insane asylum I could work at" he answered. "You seem prepared," she said giving him a funny look. "I had to take a patient there once. It was the closest asylum they could find. Plus, it's a small town far away where no one will be looking for you". "What about you? You're the one wanted for kidnapping," she said in an annoyed voice. "It will be safe there," he said confidently.

They stopped at a gas station as soon as they saw one. After Jonathan had filled up the tank he looked around and saw Layla walking to the pay phone. He caught up with her just in time to hear the conversation. "Hi dad, it's Layla," she said. The voice on the other end was unclear. "Dad, I'm safe...No, I'm fine...No!... Listen, I ran away on my own. I threatened Dr. Crane into helping me get out of Brownwood and I stole his car and ran away...No, he's not with me...No!...Tell the police he did not kidnap me!...Have them drop the charges, or I won't come home" she finished and slammed the phone on the receiver. Jonathan smiled. "I can't believe you lied to your father". "I broke out of a mental hospital and you're judging me for lying to my father?" she asked almost laughing. He started slightly laughing also.

When they got back on the road Layla began driving, and Jonathan quickly fell asleep. She drove for less than a half an hour before she saw police in the distance. They were holding up signs with pictures of her that read "Have you seen this girl?". This did not make since to her at first, until she remembered they were not that far away yet, and the police in small towns acted quickly. "Jonathan!" she said, alarmed. He quickly woke up, and looked around. "What do I do?" she asked frantically. They were on a busy road, and she noticed they were pulling every car over. Jonathan looked around again. the road might have been busy, but the surroundings were all country. The only building he could see was an old barn. "Drive over there" he said pointing to it. "Through the field?" she asked, shocked. He nodded.

She drove right through the field, and one of the police officers, apparently thinking this was suspicious, followed them. They quickly ran into the barn. The cop checked the license plate on the car, then picked up his walky-talky and said "I've found her."

The two of them ran through the barn until they found a hiding place. They saw the cop enter. "Now what?" he whispered. They were far enough away that the cop could not her them. Layla handed Jonathan a brief case. "We scare him" she responded to his question. He opened the case to reveal his Scarecrow mask, and fear toxin. "How..." "There is no time to explain" she interrupted. "You know?" he asked shocked. She nodded. He looked at the mask and shook his head. "I can't. I promised myself I wouldn't" he noticed more police officers enter. "Plus there are too many them" he argued. "Then I guess you need a partner" she said smiling.

Layla got their attention quickly and the cops turned just in time to get a face full of fear toxin, and see the horrible Scarecrow. The plan worked perfectly and they escaped. He had rescued her once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What a hero! Don't you just love Jonathan. The next chapter should be coming up soon.**


	11. Sparrow

Layla's parents had apparently contacted every police station in all the surrounding states about he disappearance. They made her seem like a crazy, delusional patient who had been kidnapped by her ironically psychotic doctor. The police in every town were prepared for them. They found that out the hard way the next morning.

The two of them were at a restaurant eating breakfast and casually conversing.

"You told me that you wanted to go into psychology. What makes you so interested in it?" he asked in between bites of eggs.

"It might sound weird" she began, "but I want to study the person's response to physical pain. It seems like an extremely good motivator".

"Almost as good as fear" he replied.

"Better than fear in my opinion."

"I disagree. Fear makes people...irrational"

"Fear of pain makes people irrational. What do people have to fear, except for pain?" she argued.

"What about death?" he asked, challenging her.

"Pain causes death, and death causes pain."

"I think I've met my match" he said smiling.

They suddenly noticed a woman staring at them. Jonathan quickly noticed the newspaper in the woman's hand. The headline read "_Teen Patient Kidnapped By Doctor_", and there were two pictures under the headline; one was of him, and the other was of Layla. They left the restaurant as soon as they could, and as they pulled out of the parking lot they noticed the staring woman was talking to a waiter and pointing to them. They drove off fast, assuming the cops would be there soon.

Later that day they stopped at a clothing store to get some less conspicuous apparel. Layla picked out some clothes that made her look older, and Jonathan picked out some comfortable clothes much different than the suit-and-tie work clothes he usually wore. They stared at each other for a minute, studying how they looked in their new clothes.

Jonathan was amazed at how mature Layla looked on the new outfit. He was too proper to admit it, but he thought she was beautiful. He wondered again if maybe Dr. Corby was right, and he did have feelings for her.

Layla tried not to blush, but she could not control it. She tried to hide her feelings, but they showed clearly on her face. Jonathan looked very handsome in the blue t-shirt and jeans he had chosen. She had had a crush on him since she fist met him, but she had tried to control her feelings, and she knew he would never fell the same way about her.

About an hour after they left the clothing store the police arrived there and questioned the sales clerk (apparently they were questioning everyone in that area). The clerk told them the only two people he had seen enter together was a "cute couple in their early twenties". the officers were slightly fooled, but not for long.

Less than an hour later Jonathan and Layla were driving through a fairly big city, when they noticed a police car following them from a distance. Layla quickly got Jonathan's brief case and handed him his mask. He frowned at first, then reluctantly took it. By the time the cops caught up with the car it was abandoned.

The runaways hid in an alley. Jonathan put on his mask and got his hallucinogenic fear toxin ready. Unfortunately he was not fast enough this time and the two cops had him before he even realized they were there. They took his mask off and spun him around to put handcuffs on him. As they spun him around he realized he could not see Layla.

Before they had put the cuffs on him he heard a noise, and realized they were no longer holding him. He turned around to see the two officers fighting with someone. He took this opportunity to go through with his plan; he put his mask back on, and pulled out a small can of fear toxin out of his pocket. He sprayed the cops right in the face, and they immediately began coughing, then fell to the ground screaming in terror.

It was then that Scarecrow came face to face with his helper. The accomplice was wearing a black oval shaped mask that covered from the middle of the forehead to the nose, but he could tell it was Layla. " I guess I owe you one" he said taking off his mask. She smiled. "Do I get to meet my rescuer?" he asked, jokingly. She extended her hand for a handshake. "I'm Sparrow"


	12. Willowfalls

Jonathan and Layla had been in Willowfalls for a week. On the second day of driving they had lost the cops for good. "Do you need a partner?" she asked as they drove away from the hallucinating police officers. "Well a week ago I would have said never, but after that back there..." he sighed and smiled. "I guess so".

Towards the end of the third day of driving they finally arrived in Willowfalls. They settled right into the cozy little town. They found a small two-bedroom house to rent while they figured out a long-term plan.

The insane asylum was quick to hire Dr. Crane, proving his theory about small towns to be true; they were blissfully unaware, and quite uninformed of the duo's reputation. Layla got her G.E.D. the fourth day there. She quickly prepared to begin college studying to be a psychologist. All of this had been accomplished within the first week in town.

Layla had suffered from nightmares every night they had been there. She usually just ignored them and went back to sleep, but the one she had on the seventh night was so real she could not shake it off. She did not really understand why it shook her up so much, but then again dreams never seem as scary when you are awake.

She walked to the kitchen to get some water, not bothering to turn on any lights on the way. As she passed the living room she jumped as she heard a familiar, yet unexpected, voice. "What's wrong?" Jonathan asked from the couch. He had obviously been laying down, because he was in the process of sitting up when he spoke.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, ignoring his question. "I couldn't sleep, I thought I might sleep better in here. What's wrong?" he asked once again, walking up to her. "Nothing, it was just a stupid dream" she replied. "A nightmare?". She nodded. "It was silly, though" she said, trying to make him forget about it. "Well it must have been bad, you're shaking. What happened in the dream?" he asked, guiding her to the couch where they both sat down.

A siren wailed outside and Layla jumped. Jonathan ran to the window and looked out. "It's OK, it passed" he said calmingly. He sat back down beside her. "We can't jump at every siren we hear. I told you we're safe in this town" he assured her. She was still shaking, so he instinctively hugged her. They sat there a moment in a quiet embrace, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She hesitantly decided to tell him her dream.

"In my dream the police figured out where we are. You hid me and they couldn't find me, but you didn't have time to hide. From where I was hiding I saw them knock you to the ground and handcuff you. They took you to jail and I was left here all by myself. I know it sounds stupid, but I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless, and it was so real". "It's not stupid" he said as she finished. "And dreams never do seem as bad when you're telling them"

The psychologist part of him began to analyze the situation. Judging from Layla's dream, she obviously felt a strong emotional connection to him. It made sense for her to attach herself to him, she had no one else to attach herself to. She had no family now and no friends, just him. Jonathan had no family either, and he never had friends, so really he only had her. Still he continued to deny his feelings for her.

They sat on the couch with their arms around each other, sleepless, but not tired. Yet, after a few minutes, and before either of them realized it they were asleep.

The next morning Jonathan woke up, hearing his loud alarm clock all the way in the living room. He was in a half sitting, half laying down position, and he had Layla in his arms. She was still asleep so he struggled to get up without waking her. After a few minutes he managed to get up, and she was still sound asleep. He got ready for work, and was about to walk out the door when he noticed she was still asleep on the couch. He did not want to leave without letting her know, so he walked over to her. "Bye, Layla" he whispered, and without even thinking, he kissed her on the cheek and left.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Awweee! How sweet! So, what do you think? Please let me know how you're liking it. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing :)**


	13. Nothing To Fear

Jonathan soon continued his fear experiments that he had started back in Gotham. He set up a lab in the basement of the asylum, similar to the one he had in Arkham, and he started developing a new and improved fear hallucinogen that would be twice as powerful as the last. Though he hated being Scarecrow again, he was glad the now he was able to be Jonathan and Scarecrow without Scarecrow taking over, as it had when he had fought Batman.

Layla agreed to face her fears, and help Jonathan at the same time by being the first to test his hallucinogen. The first time she inhaled the fear gas she coughed and gagged, then fell to the ground whimpering and hiding her face. Jonathan did not make it her fear worse by putting on his mask, he just stood closely by and observed that the room itself seemed to be enough to scare her, probably because she was claustrophobic. He administered the antidote after a minute or so. He knew he could wait longer before the toxin did permanent damage, but he could not stand seeing her so upset.

Layla knew the more she confronted her fear the stronger she would be against it, so every few days they went through the same routine. She was right. Every time she began to hallucinate that the walls were closing in, and ever time she was a little less scared. At one point she asked Jonathan why he had restarted his fear experiments. He had never thought of it before. He could have stopped all of it and forgotten about the old Dr. Crane when they moved to Willowfalls, as he had when he moved from Gotham City. He could have easily forgotten all about that part of his life, but when he began working at the asylum something in him instinctively wanted to continue where he had left off.

As he pondered Layla's question he realized it was all for revenge. Batman had ruined his plan and, though he thought he had forgotten about it, he wanted to ruin Batman. Sub-consciously he had never forgotten the plan to return to Gotham unexpectedly, but he needed a flawless plan before he could return. He soon realized that despite all of his work on forgetting all of this there was still a part of him that loved fear, a sinister side the craved power and now vengeance.

He decided the first step in his plan would be to rule the asylum he currently worked at. To accomplish this would be to let Dr. Johnson, the current head of the asylum, be a test subject for his hallucinogen. The hallucinogen, like the one he had made before, would cause irreparable damage, and Dr. Johnson would have to become a patient in his own asylum. Of course there is a shortage of psychology doctors in Willowfalls, so Dr. Crane would have to take over for poor Dr. Johnson. Layla, who worked at the asylum as a secretary when she was not at school, agreed to help him in his plan since she was his sidekick.

Jonathan explained that he would normally test the drug on his patients, but he needed a sane test subject to find out if the new fear toxin really did permanent damage. The plan was too risky without knowing for sure if the toxin would do its job. Layla was glad to help. She told him she would find someone, then she put on her Sparrow mask and walked out.

Luckily the first person she came across was short and skinny, most likely very easy to overpower. Unfortunately the unsuspecting person was also a cop. Sparrow did not give the officer a chance to fight back. She caught the victim off guard and got the advantage. She noticed the officer had dropped something, and she looked around to see what it was. She found it and studied it carefully, and realized that it was a taser gun. She smirked and shot the tied victim. The cop twitched violently at the shock. She then remembered her job, and quickly got back to Jonathan's lab after putting the taser in her pocket.

He already had his Scarecrow mask on when they arrived, and as they entered he threw his sidekick a breathing mask, then sprayed the toxin in the victim's face. The side effects were exactly the same as his last fear gas, and the police officer had to be admitted to the asylum. Jonathan was impressed at Layla's ironic skills in kidnapping, and thought that Scarecrow was lucky to have a sidekick like Sparrow.


	14. Truth Be Told

It had been three years now since Jonathan and Layla came to Willowfalls. Layla was nearly twenty-one, and had finally managed to convince her father and stepmother that she was not coming back. Jonathan had given up on his fear experiments after about a month, not being able to invent an invisible hallucinogen, and felling again that it was all pointless.

They still secretly had feelings for each other, but they always convinced themselves that it was not the right time to tell the other how they felt. They barely saw each other anyway. Jonathan was always working at the asylum, and Layla was always at school or studying for the next day. She did work at the asylum part time, but she worked in a different part of the asylum than he did, and when she did see him she assumed he would be too busy to talk to her.

_Three years of the same exact thing every day_, Jonathan thought to himself, sitting at his boring desk in his ridiculously organized office. All his life he had a constant routine, and it had never bothered him, until now. Three years of non-stop working, practically no human contact, and pretending his heart didn't beat faster every time he saw Layla for the weekly split second. It was all ridiculous.

Layla was sitting at home in the living room floor with psychology books all around her, but she could not focus on school work. Even though she tried not to think about Jonathan, he was all she could think about tonight. She missed him, not just because of her feelings for him, but because even the most non-social psychos need friends, and he was her only friend.

She was lost in thought and pretending to study when Jonathan entered. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" he asked sarcastically as he closed the door behind him. "I should ask you the same thing, stranger. Long time, no see" she replied smiling. "Yeah, I decided to get off work on time for a change. So how's school?" he asked sitting down beside her. "Great" she answered, organizing papers as if she had actually been working. " I should be ready for med school in about a month". For the first time in years they were both able to relax, and have an actual conversation.

Later that night Layla decided she was sick of hiding her feelings, so she got up the courage to tell Jonathan the truth. She realized it had been way too long, and no matter how he reacted it would still be better than keeping her secret any longer. Nervously, she walked into the living room. Her hands shook as she walked up behind the couch where he sat, reading a book. She debated on running back to her room.

He seamed unaware of her presence until he turned around, and asked "Do you need something?" "Uh...No...I just..." she stopped talking, hoping he would forget about her, and continue reading, but instead he waited for her to finish her sentence. "Never mind" she said, turning to go back down the hall. She was She was about halfway there when she realized Jonathan was following her. He stopped her just as she was about to go into her room.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing" she answered quickly. "Then what's going on?". She did not answer him. "Layla, please tell me what's bothering you" he persisted, knowing something was wrong, but she still did not answer him. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me". She hesitated at first, but she knew there was no turning back now. "I'm in love with you" she whispered, her head hanging down so she could not see the look on his face. She started to walk off, but he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. For the first time neither of them hesitated, and they finally kissed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally! That only took them four years! What now, you may ask. Well, you will just have to wait for the next chapter. Please review.**


	15. Villains

"Have you read the paper today?" Layla asked, walking into Jonathan's office, and placing the newspaper on his desk. "Disguised crime fighters place another criminal in Willowfalls Asylum" he read aloud. "Well, we're more popular than we anticipated". She glanced back to make sure the door was closed, then asked "Do you think anyone will figure out it's us?" "If they do, they won't know it for long" he replied, placing the paper in his desk drawer.

A voice blared over the intercom "Dr. Jensen, please report to room 79246 immediately". "I have to go" Layla said, turning to walk out. "Hey, Doc" Jonathan called after her. "Come back later, and bring Sparrow" he whispered. She knew when he said "bring Sparrow" he meant bring her costume, and if he said that he had something interesting planned. This was his subtle way of telling her. "OK, see you later". They kissed just before going their separate ways.

A nurse that was new to the asylum looked on in curiosity. "What's their story?" she asked the older nurse that was helping her. "Oh, they've been dating for years now." the older nurse explained. "Judging from the rock on her hand, I'd say they're engaged now." She paused and sorted some papers. "Strange couple. They came to town together about six years ago. We weren't really sure of their relationship when they first showed up, but Dr. Jensen told me the have only been dating for three years." The new nurse looked inquisitively at the spot where the two had been standing.

Layla went to room 79246 as quickly as she could. She had been so excited about the newspaper article that she had forgotten about administering electro-shock-therapy to one of her patients. After the electro-shock-therapy she grabbed her briefcase, which contained her sparrow costume. There was a note from Jonathan on her desk telling her to go to the basement. She found a discreet place, and changed into Sparrow's suit.

The costume consisted of a full body suit colored similarly to her fifteenth birthday party dress; white with brown, gray, and black stripes, but the stripes were shaped like lightening bolts. Since she did the kidnapping for their experiments she had a utility belt, which contained mostly tasers taken from victims. Her mask now had a breathing apparatus attached to it, that resembled a bird beak, so she would not inhale any toxins. To complete the costume there was a small pack on her back, which had a string attached that released "wings". The wings were made of parachute-like material that allowed her to "fall with style". They held their shape with umbrella-like wires that folded back into the pack when she pushed a button.

Sparrow entered the basement where Scarecrow waited. He not only wore a mask now, but a complete outfit which included an orange sweater, khaki pants, and a straw hat that made him look even more like a real scarecrow. He led her to their secret lab where Dr. Johnson sat strapped to an old, but not inoperable, electro-shock-therapy chair. "I've made an interesting discovery, thanks to your help" Jonathan said, his voice distorted by the breathing apparatus in his mask.

"Watch" he said, most likely smirking, but Layla could not tell. He pushed a button on his briefcase, and within seconds Dr. Johnson began screaming and twisting to be released. "It's..." "Invisible" he finished her sentence. "An invisible fear toxin" Sparrow said fascinated. "And an asylum in need of a head doctor" he replied, referring to the disoriented doctor.

They walked out of Dr. Johnson's sight, and took their masks off. "It wouldn't have taken me as long to invent it if it wasn't for...". "I know, the batman gassing you with your hallucinogen" she interrupted. "Well, you know what it can do to the mind. It's a very good thing I had taken the antidote, or it would have been a lot worse. Arrogant bat!". "I know" she said, hugging him to comfort him. "But you will get your revenge'". "I couldn't have done this without you" he said referring to the invisible hallucinogen. "And I can't defeat the batman without you either". She nodded. "Don't worry. We'll get him".

_****_


	16. Dr Crane

Rachel Dawes walked hesitantly up to Willowfalls Asylum for the Criminally Insane. It was the last place she wanted to be, but she had to check it out. Especially after what had happened at Arkham Asylum back in Gotham.

Rachel had left Gotham City about a month before hoping never to look back. The city was too corrupt for her, even with Batman. She had decided she would be more comfortable in a small town, so she made some calls and found out that the district attorney in Willowfalls was about to retire, and he was more than happy to make her his replacement.

Entering the asylum she was greeted by a nurse. "You must be Ms. Dawes, I'm Nurse Parker" she said as a salutation. "The head doctor wanted me to tell you that he is very sorry, but he is unable to meet with you himself. His assistant will meet with you instead". "And who would that be?" Rachel asked. "Dr. Crane" Nurse Parker said casually, leading her down a hall.

Rachel's heart stopped. _It couldn't be the same Dr. Crane _she thought, trying to calm herself down. _He would be a patient, or a prisoner by now. _"Dr. Crane" she repeated questionably. "That name sounds familiar. What is his first name?". Nurse Parker gave her an odd look. "The assistant head doctor is a woman" she explained. "And her first name is Layla". "Oh!" Rachel replied, slightly embarrassed. It was still strange though, two Cranes in the same profession. _Perhaps they're related_. That was a scary thought.

A professional looking woman in her mid twenties stepped out into the hall beside Rachel and Nurse Parker. "This is Dr. Layla Crane" the nurse said. "Dr. Crane, this is Ms. Dawes, the new district attorney". "Hello" Layla said coldly. "I understand you would like to check things out. I can assure you everything here is in order, but if you insist on seeing it for yourself I would be happy to give you a tour". The tone in the doctor's voice sent a shiver through Rachel. The cold, heartless way she spoke was just like Jonathan Crane. She tried her best to ignore this as they walked through the asylum.

"I'm Sparrow!" a patient shouted, flapping his arms like a bird, as they passed his room. "Who's Sparrow?" Rachel asked. "One of the town... heroes" Layla explained. "One of?" the DA said curiously. The doctor just smirked. "This is the special surveillance hall. These patients have to be watched rather closely. I doubt you would want to see any of them. It's... quite sad". That was the first time she had heard any compassion in the seemingly heartless doctor's voice.

When Rachel had seen nearly all of the asylum she was very surprised to find that it was normal. She had become convinced that everything at the asylum was just as it should be, until she looked into one of the patients' rooms. The patient was in a straight jacket, twitching and mumbling, just as the patients at Arkham had been, the patients that Jonathan Crane had drugged. That was not even the worst part.

Dr. Crane noticed her looking into the cell, and she hung her head. "That is Dr. Johnson" she told Rachel. "He used to be the head doctor here". "What happened to him?" the suspicious woman inquired. "One day, about three years ago, he just had a breakdown. Two of the nurses found him in his office like that. He didn't even know his own name". "He just broke down? Just like that?". "Surprising, I know, but he must have been suppressing his psychosis, and one day he could not hide it anymore"

That was when Rachel knew something was wrong. The head doctor having a complete mental breakdown out of nowhere. She knew something was going on, but she was too busy trying to think of a way to leave to see where she was going, she just continued to follow the doctor. Layla opened a door for her and she went in without hesitation, her mind was still back in Gotham City. The door slammed behind Layla. Rachel quickly came to her senses, and realized they were in a basement. She looked around, bewildered, and unable to move, when she saw none other than the infamous Dr. Jonathan Crane. Layla smirked, and said slyly "I believe you've met my husband"


	17. Shocking Developments

Rachel sat strapped to the old electro-shock chair. The air in the basement was filled with Jonathan's hallucinogen, and Rachel could not avoid inhaling it. There were two people in front of her, one dressed as a scarecrow, and the other as a sparrow. They were asking her questions she could not understand, her head was too clouded. Every time she did not answer one of the questions, the sparrow would push a button on the chair, and since it was not hooked up properly, a painful jolt of electricity shot through her.

She just sat there, trying to remember what had happened. all Rachel could remember was walking into a room, and realizing it was a basement. That was it. "It's a simple question, Ms. Dawes" the scarecrow said in a horrifying voice. "How long has it been since you left Gotham?". The fog in her mind was beginning to leave. _Gotham City._ Rachel tried to concentrate. _When did I leave? _"A month ago" she finally sputtered. "Good" the scarecrow said. "Now when was the last time you saw the batman?"

Rachel's thoughts were so scattered she could not think of hardly anything. It seemed every time her mind started to clear, it would quickly fog over again. After a minute or so the sparrow pushed the button, and Rachel was shocked again. _Where did the sparrow come from? _She tried to remember. _I walked in the basement and... there was Jonathan...Jonathan!...Scarecrow! He's the Scarecrow! _Her mind clouded over again. She grunted from the pain of the shocks.

Suddenly she noticed her coat was thrown on the ground beside her. _If I could just get to it..._Another shock. "She can dish it out, but she can't take it!" the sparrow said. Then Rachel remembered. _Sparrow. The patient had said he was Sparrow. Someone had said Sparrow was one of the town heroes. Who said it? _"When was the last time you saw Batman!" Scarecrow demanded. _Batman...Bruce. I talked to Bruce before I left. But when was the last time I saw Batman? _She knew she would get shocked again if she did not answer soon, so she blurted "Right before I moved". "So he's still in Gotham City?" Scarecrow asked. Rachel nodded. Her mind slowly cleared and she somehow managed to get one arm free without her captors noticing.

The gruesome pair were talking quietly to each other, so Rachel quickly freed herself and darted for her coat. She was immediately knocked out by Sparrow's elbow in her face. She fell to the ground, and her thoughts became scattered again. _Sparrow...Dr. Crane...No, Dr. Crane is Scarecrow...Her husband...Layla_. Sparrow picked up the coat to see what Rachel wanted. A taser gun fell out of the pocket. The villain's eyes lit up. Rachel tried to escape again, but Sparrow shot her with the taser, and she fell to the ground again. Scarecrow hovered over her. "Good-night" he said, pushing a button on a disk he had in his hand. A white powder shot out, and right when it hit Rachel's lungs she was out.

The police found Rachel in an alley an hour later, and after realizing she was okay, they took her to the police station for questioning. She told the police inspector what had happened. "The Cranes" the inspector repeated. "What a pair. We've always known they were up to something, but we can never prove it. Poisoning the patients!...By the time we realized Jonathan Crane had escaped from Arkham, Dr. Johnson had re-evaluated him and said he was fine. Then Dr. Johnson went crazy, so we started investigating him again, and look what we found". He handed the DA an old newspaper article. It had both of the Cranes' picture on it, but the headline said: "Teen Patient Kidnapped by Doctor". Her jaw dropped. The inspector continued "We've been trying to catch those two for years now. If I know them, they're miles from here by now"

Jonathan and Layla dumped Rachel in an alley, then jumped in the car, driving away from their troubles once again. "Where are we going this time?" Layla asked. "Gotham city" he said. "Are you sure you're ready for that?" she asked. Jonathan smiled at his wife. "Yes, I'm sure"

_**The End**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what did you think? I hope all of you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
